


From Slave to Warrior

by sere727



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sere727/pseuds/sere727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chadara immediately began to run, but as she heard Nasir cry out she could not help but turn back. She saw him on his knees a blade raised above ready to cleave head from shoulders. She stayed, she had to see this to its end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Slave to Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set before Chadara's betrayal between Libertus and Chosen Path.
> 
> There is another city talked about in this story and here is a map for those of us who like a visual (like me lol):  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-sZX03V-tuLc/T1m9VFwuKxI/AAAAAAAAAfU/ViPBys9nEbc/s1600/map-Campania.jpg

Nasir grunted softly as he straightened from picking one of the many plants that the _medicus_ had requested to replenish supply. He gently clutched his side, cursing the Roman who had wounded him.

“The pain still lingers than?” Chadara questioned as she walked up from behind him.

“It is better.” Nasir answered, turning to place the plants in the small basket that Chadara held.

“But not yet well enough for you to join those in battle,” Chadara smirked knowingly as she continued, “and perhaps an obstacle toward more pleasurable pursuits, no?”

Nasir felt his cheeks heat though he met Chadara gaze boldly, there was not much room between them for embarrassment.

“I thought it so, do not worry I am sure your strength will return soon enough, only to see Agron steal it from within chest, and lower.” She giggled in delight at his attempted swipe before darting toward one of the other trees. Nasir went to follow, but then a scream rang out; at the sharp cry of “Romans” the others began to scatter.

Nasir immediately darted forward pulling Chadara behind a small mound, they looked out and saw many of the others already dead upon the ground. One of the few men who had come with them, Nasir thought his name Cadmus, managed to bring down one of the Romans before he himself met end. The Roman’s sword, slung from flailing grip had landed but a few feet from where they hid.

Immediately Nasir turned to Chadara, “You must go, warn Spartacus that the Romans are close. I will delay them for as long as I can.”

“No!” Chadara grabbed Nasir’s arm as he tried to lung for the blade. “I will not allow this, if we go now we may still yet be able to out run them.”

Nasir squeezed her hand before removing it from his arm, “There is a better chance of escape this way, you must wait until I have engaged them and then see self slip away. Get to Spartacus and warn him of what has happened here. Tell Agron that I will wait for him at the gates of the afterlife.” Nasir lean forward giving her cheek a quick peck before lunging for the blade, and launching himself at the remaining Romans, a harsh hiss bursting forth from his lips as he attacked.

Chadara immediately began to run, but as she heard Nasir cry out she could not help but turn back. She saw him on his knees a blade raised above ready to cleave head from shoulders. She stayed, she had to see this to its end.

“Stop!”

Chadara could not see who cried outshe saw that Nasir’s attacker had lowered sword, and stepped back. When he stepped into dawn’s breaking light she slid behind one of the trees and her breath caught within her breast at the sight of a most hated face.

_Rough hands forcing onto rougher table, a quick spark of pain, blood trickling down lips and chin.”_ There was a quick flash of pain, and Chadara looked at her hand and unclenched it from the tree, a small trickle of blood flowing to wrist. The memory had gripped so tight she had sought to grip something else just as strongly. Her attention was brought back to scene unfolding as she heard long forgotten voice, Scipio.

“Look at what I have caught,” Scipio stepped forward; Chadara saw when Nasir recognized his attacker. She watched as he tried to rise before Scipio struck him down. Nasir looked back up baring his teeth as blood smeared across lips.

“Sir he killed four of our men,” the solider that had almost taken Nasir from this life had stepped forward. Chadara could see a deep cut above his brow and felt a swelling of pride at Nasir handiwork.

“Is this so,” Scipio said softly as he placed blade beneath Nasir’s chin, forcing his head up to uncomfortable extension. “You are much changed from the little one I once knew, are you not?” Scipio did not seem to be looking for an answer; he reached out running his finger across the scar that ran through Nasir’s brow. “It seems you have been roughly handled since last we met.” Nasir jerked his head out of reach, Scipio smiled all the wider at the action. “No matter, Aquila will still be happy to have his property returned to him once more.”

“I no longer belong to him!” Nasir cried out, as he once more attempted attack. He was however too weak from both old wounds and new.

“Such a treasure as you, given as a gift and then released after being so abused, no that makes you Aquila’s property once more.” Scipio grin grew wider as he grabbed Nasir by his hair and threw him into the waiting arms of one of the guards.

“Secure him, and do no further harm or you will answer to Aquila.” Scipio said as he strode off towards the horses.

Chadara slid quietly back behind the tree, she heard the scuffle as Nasir fought them the whole way, and she waited for the sound of retreating hoof beats. She closed her eyes as the silence descended; she took a deep breath and then took off at a run toward the temple. She must get to Spartacus; to Agron tell them what has happened. She would see Nasir liberated from that shit hole they had escaped from together so long ago, and she would make sure that this time when they left, Aquila and Scipio would be for the afterlife.

***

          Agron swung his arm up in a high arc, blade meeting blade, the clash of steel meeting steel immediately swallowed by the other various sounds of fighting that surrounded him. Agron continued moving through the motions; only half of his attention required for the fight against one of the new recruits, instead his mind drifting to the night before.  He remembered the pleasant warmth that had greeted him with the dawn at finding Nasir tightly ensconced in his arms. Though they had yet to find any physical pleasure in each other’s arms because of Nasir’s wound, Agron was simply content at his presence in their bed.       

          Agron saw the blade attempting to slide through his defense, a poor aim toward his left flank. He immediately countered the move, tiring of his thoughts being so constantly interrupted, he hooked knee behind knee and then proceeded to promptly dump the new recruit on his ass. Agron could see Oenomaus walking toward them his expression grim, Agron did not envy being on the other end of that glare. But before the former Doctore could reach them there was a commotion at the entrance of the temple, and Agron saw the slave, he thought her name to be Chadara, stumble forward. He stepped forward, his breath quickening, what he did not see was Nasir.

          “Spartacus!” Chadara scream rang into the depths of the temple; Spartacus running out urgency in his step.

          But Agron reached her first, “Where is Nasir!” Agron grabbed her arm, Chadara gaze swinging defiantly toward Agron before darting back to Spartacus.

          “We were set upon by Romans, they killed all,” Agron grasp turned brutal and Chadara faced him as she delivered the last of the news. “They have taken Nasir prisoner.”

          Agron saw red, the blood roaring in his ears blocking out all others; it was as if he was back on the sands once again his brother bleeding out in his arms. Unlike when Duro was taken from the world, Agron felt an unnatural calm descend on him. The only thought running through his head was to find Nasir and to kill all who stood in his way. Agron was brought back to himself as a strong grip forcibly removed his hand from Chadara’s arm, the bruises already forming a dark ring on pale skin. He brought his gaze up and was met with the sympathetic gaze of Spartacus.

          “I am going after them.” He simply stated.

          “And I will help you brother.” Spartacus said reaching up and grasping his arm in support.

          “How do we plan to find these men?” Agron turned at the sound of Donar’s voice

          “And why did the Roman’s kill all and yet let the boy live?” At the cold statement Agron surged forward the veil of calm that had surrounded him shifting for a moment as if lifted by a breeze. His awareness returning to him as he was pulled off Crixus, who found himself on the floor of the temple blood streaming from mouth.

          “Calm yourself Agron.” Spartacus breathed into his ear as he held both Agron’s arms pinned behind his back.

          “They did not kill Nasir because they knew him,” Chadara had followed into the temple. “The _tribune_ that led the group of Romans was in the service of our previous _dominus_.” At this declaration all had turned to face her, Agron saw her steel herself readying words to spill from lips though memories seem to haunt, choking speech. Agron lost patience.

          “Speak!”

          Chadara gave a start but began to talk, “Nasir and I were but children when we found ourselves at the villa of Appius Vibius Aquila. We were tasked with the duties of a common house slave, but as we grew the then body slave of the _dominus_ took notice and began to train us up in the ways of running the household.” Chadara stopped but for a moment meeting Agron’s gaze head on as she continued with the next part of the story. “When Nasir was still but a young man, no more than sixteen, the _dominus_ took notice of him and made him body slave.”

          Agron tensed as he heard how young Nasir had been, a topic they never discussed by unspoken agreement was the treatment they had suffered at the hands of the Romans. Spartacus hand clutched Agron’s shoulder tight as he attempted to ground him.

          “Aquila enjoyed pain as much as pleasure and Nasir suffered greatly under his hand. I was made body slave as well not long after. We were the favorites of the _dominus_ ,” Chadara paused the memories casting shadow over her face. “But Aquila also desired more political power in Rome, and one day he took us to the villa where you found us, to Salinator. Aquila had given some offense to Salinator and was to see it rectified through a gift, one of us. But Salinator had much political power both in Capua and Rome, and he made a deal with Aquila he would take one of us to sooth wounded pride and the other to curry favor with some senator in Rome.” Agron was fairly vibrating as he listened; his sight blinded by visions of the many ways that he would make the Roman suffer once he lay hands upon him.

          “So though he was not happy, his lust for power far outweighed his lust for us.” Chadara face was blank as she finished her story; it was an expression Agron had seen on Nasir face when he wished to distance himself from memories best forgotten.

          “This is who found you in the woods this morn, then?” Crixues questioned.

          “No we were discovered by his _tribune_ , Scipio. He recognized Nasir and has decided to take him back as present to the _dominus_.” Chadara all but spat Scipio’s name, Agron knew there was more there but he did not care.

          “If we showed you map, would you be able show location of Aquila’s villa?” Spartacus asked as he released Agron and moved to retrieve their map.

          “Yes, but I ask only that I be allowed to go as well.”

          “No, you will only be in the way.” Crixus was quick to reply, Chadara’s glare even quicker to flash.

          “There are many hidden rooms within the walls of the villa, you could spend days in there and not find Nasir—not without my help.” Chadara straightened her shoulders as she spoke.

          Spartacus gave her an appraising look before nodding slightly, “Agron gather what weapons and supplies we may need, when you return we will set out.” He then unrolled the map as Chadara began to point out where the villa lay, and the type of force they would find there.

          Agron wished nothing more than to leave immediately and would have but Nasir’s voice was in his head whispering words of caution and patience. So Agron moved to obey Spartacus; knowing the faster he saw task done, the quicker they would leave to retrieve lost heart.

***

          Nasir grunted as they dragged him through one of the back entrances of the villa. He caught glimpses of the festivities, it seemed as if all the high ranking officials of Nola were in attendance; as always Aquila’s villa was host to the great and powerful of Rome.

Though it seemed that the party was winding down, with many of the nobles passed out in various places and positions; not an unusual occurrence at Aquila’s parties it was where the elite of the empire came to act like drunken lecherous fools and earned no reprisal for the deed. Nasir heart sank as they drew closer to the bedchamber; he grunted as he was forced to his knees on floor of hard marble, his wrists enclosed in manacles that were attached to chains deeply embedded in the wall. He glared up at his attacker refusing to reclaim the role of submissive slave. When they ignored him, he then turned his effort toward examining the room; looking for weapons or a way of escape. He was in one of the upper levels of the villa, the curtains glowing in the weak rays of the dying sun showed the only mean of escape; though the fall would most likely be fatal. Nasir remembered this room vividly; it is where he spent most of his childhood attending to the need of his _domina_. He held back a shudder of revulsion, it is not a place he wanted to revisit, the tendrils of ghost that flowed from the walls trying to lay grasp upon him; to drag him back into his dreams—his nightmares.

          Nasir could feel nothing but hands on him, wandering; touching what was not theirs to touch. He could hear the echo of his _dominus’_ voice as he goaded them on, and then he was hearing his voice for real; the disgust and hatred seemed to creep up through his skin manifesting in goosebumps along his body.

“Mmmm, I hear you have a gift for me Scipio, it had better be good to pull me away from the company of the magistrate himself.” Nasir forced his gaze up to meet the gaze of his former _dominus_.

          “Yes _dominus_ , I bring you a treasure lost long ago,” at this Scipio stepped slightly to the side motioning to Nasir. The hunger and greed that immediately filled _dominus_ —no he would not call him that—he was Aquila, gaze was sickening to behold. He watched as _dom_ —Aqulia stepped forward coming more fully into the dying light.

          “A gift befitting a god Scipio, a much beloved toy returned.” Nasir’s eyes flashed at being referred to as such and this seemed only to inflame Aquila, “It seems it has come back with spirit, I will have much pleasure this night breaking it once more.” Aquila reached out, gently running his hand down Nasir’s face, he then grabbed his chin violently as Nasir tried to pull from his reach.

          “Yes, this will be fun. Though not yet fit for proper company, I will have you trained well enough in time for the next party.” Aquila leaned in, lips following path of hand before he lashed out quickly and sunk his teeth in Nasir’s earlobe, where he once bore the mark of his slavery in the form of earring.

          Nasir hissed at the unexpected pain, and the unwanted touch. Aquila pulled away a smug grin stretching across his face, “Leave us, I have the wild animal in hand.”

          “ _Dominus_.” Scipio and the other guards bowed as they left.

          “Tiberius, it has been so long since you have shared my bed,” Aquila ran his hands through Nasir hair winding around to grip his chin and force his gaze up. Naisr bared his teeth allowing the hatred and disgust that he had hidden all those years ago to shine through. “And you are returned to me covered in grim and acting as if you are some kind of animal.” Aquila leaned down running his lips along Nasir face as he spoke, “They have ruined you pet but you need not worry I will see you set to right.”

          Aquila jerked a dagger swiftly from within his robes; Nasir could not help the flinch as he felt the knife cutting through his vest and in some places slicing the skin below. Aquila pulled back his hands following the path of his eyes as he took in the sight of the many scars and the large wound that was still healing. “It seems someone does not know how to take care of pretty things.”

          Nasir jerked back from Aquila’s touch, this seemed only to enrage him more. He immediately used his body to slam Nasir against the wall grinding himself against Nasir. “I would think you would have missed me for at least I healed the wounds I inflicted.”  He ran the knife across his chest barely missing cutting his nipple.

          Nasir leaned forward, his gaze venomous, “I am not your whore, and I will die before I submit to you.”

          Aquila face was vicious in its hatred, “If that is your wish I would see it satisfied, but not before I have my own satisfaction.” His hand slid down, his eyes closed in pleasure. Nasir waited knowing the ultimate goal of that hand, when he thought Aquila’s guard was at its weakest he struck. A quick strike to the head with his own, a trick Agron had shown him but a few days ago; his hand reaching out, lightning-quick, to grab the falling knife.

          Aquila stumbled back a wound upon his head that was gushing blood, obscuring his vision.

 “You worthless sack of shit!!” Aquila flew into a rage he bore down upon Nasir, his hand flying out and striking Nasir across the face, following it quickly with a blow to the healing wound.

          Nasir was bent over, white hot shooting pains coursing through his body; he forced his body up one more time waiting for the best opportunity to strike. He would not back down from Aquila, if these were to be his last moments he would die as the warrior he had become; he would die as someone Agron could be proud of. Aquila drew back another blow about to rain down, there was a scream; Aquila looked toward the noise for but a moment, and Nasir seized opportunity. Lunging forward he plunged the blade into his soft underbelly, Aquila yelled for the guards as he stumbled back against his bed. Nasir simply leaned back accepting his fate; he knew the blow was a mortal wound, he would not be going to the afterlife alone. He closed his eyes, his last memories of Agron and the many kisses shared between them with the promise of so much more to come. It was not to be though, he would await his love in the afterlife, and there no one could ever cause them pain or suffering again.

 

***

          The small band of rebels moved silently through the woods, Agron in the lead with Spartacus and Crixus following close behind; Chadara brought up the rear with Donar and a few of the other Gauls. Once she had revealed that Aquila’s villa was on the outskirts of Nola they had wasted no time setting out.

          They came upon a high ridge; the villa nestled in the valley below, the torches burning low in deference to the late hour.

          “It looks like Aquila has had one of his parties,” Agron startled not having noticed as Chadara had come alongside him. “There will be many Romans who will have succumbed to wine throughout the villa. It was always so when we were servants here.”

          “There will not be too many guards as most take to the drink when there master is not looking.” Chadara stared down with a clouded look upon her face.

          “Alright we will go in silently and remain so for as long as possible,” Spartacus stepped forward, his hushed voice carrying to all those assembled. “Our goal is to find Nasir, we must do this before they realize we are here and make attempt upon his life.”

          “I will be first over the wall.” Agron stated fiercely, his eyes daring Spartacus to disagree; he need not have worried for Spartacus merely nodded.

          “We will kill all in our path.”  Spartacus gave final orders and they then began to creep down the incline, their swords drawn with only a whisper.

          They moved quickly over the wall, the raiding eerily reminding Agron of the first time he had met Nasir when they had attacked his previous _dominus’_ villa.  He came upon two sleeping Roman guards leaned against the wall and slit their throats. He heard others fall behind him as Spartacus and the other rebels dispatched people as they went. There were so many Romans already laid out in the villa insensible from drinks that they were able to gain much ground into the villa, but their good fortune could only hold for so long.

          “Attack!!” one of the guards yelled, Crixus managed to slit his throat but not before he alerted the rest of the household.

          Agron drowned out the screams of terror from the servants and awakening guests; he blocked out the clash of swords and focused solely on pushing forward. He struck down all who stood in his path, his heart increasing in pace the longer he went with no sighting of Nasir.

          Then Agron heard it, Spartacus yelling his name. He immediately took off running in the direction, his heart pounding in his ears. Praying to the gods that he would find Nasir whole and well, for he did not think he could stand to lose another.

          When he came into the room his eyes immediately drawn to the thick trail of blood that was smeared on the floor, it filled his vision and he could not bring himself to look up from it. He feared the sight that would greet him.

          “Agron.” The voice was weak, but Agron’s heart seized at the familiarity and he finally forced himself into the room his gaze coming up to meet his heart’s. Nasir was propped up against the wall, chains binding him in place: his vest laying in tatters around him. There was blood upon his face, lips, and even dripping from his ear; it looked as though his previous wound from the mines had reopened as well though the blood flow was minimal.

          “Nasir.” The name was but breath passed from lips before Agron found himself sinking in front of his lover; pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before bringing their foreheads together in relief.

          “Give me but a moment brother and I will see him freed from chains.” Spartacus voice barely penetrated the fog of relief that had fallen over the both of them, nor did the clink of the chains as Nasir’s wrists were released. Agron immediately gathered him close, breathing in his scent; enjoying the sensation of simply holding him tight, something he had believed lost to him. Agron believed nothing could separate them, but then he heard it, the gurgling laugh of a dying man.

          “So this is what turned my favorite whore into such a wild dog.”

          Agron jerked his head around, teeth bared. What he had not noticed when he walked in was that the smear of blood he had seen had led to the body of a Roman. Aquila, if Agron had to guess, was leaning against raised platform where his bed rested, there was blood smeared down the side of his face from a deep head wound. What was most prominent though was the dagger that was protruding from belly; Agron was flooded with pride as he realized that even chained as he was Nasir had been able to cause such damage.

          “Here we were having such fun and then you have to come in and break up our _private_ little party.” His voice caressed the word private as it slipped from his filthy tongue. He was unclothed and this sent Agron into a rage as he put together the state of the shit Roman’s dress and the innuendo that was placed in his words.

          He kept his temper in check but a moment longer, “Spartacus take Nasir outside to the _medicus_ I will be but a moment.” Agron said through gritted teeth.

          Nasir grabbed for Agron clothes forcing him to look Nasir in the eye, “Agron he is all but dead and I am safe, please come with me.”

          Agron reached his hand up, touch gentle, as he cupped Nasir’s cheek, “I know little man, but I would see him suffer but a little more before he is gone for the afterlife.”

          Nasir saw the rage that Agron was holding back for him, and knew that he could not deny Agron this. Though Nasir had been able to handle the situation himself Agron still needed to exact some of his own vengeance, and as always Nasir could deny him nothing. “Speed return to my side I would not see us parted for long,” Nasir whispered against Agron lips before leaning in for a more desperate and passionate kiss. Agron returned in kind, and then pulled Nasir to his feet passing him over to Spartacus.

          Spartacus gently began guiding Nasir from the room, “Hurry brother I would see us gone from this place within the hour.” Agron nodded before turning back to Aquila.

          As Nasir and Spartacus began to shuffle outside they were followed by screams and curses; sounds of breaking bones and gurgling blood.

***

Nasir drew in a deep breath, and with it memories began flooding his mind. He jerked, trying to force his weakened body up—escape the only thought running through his head.

“Shh, little man you are safe now.” There was warm heavy hand laid gently on his chest pressing him back; he relaxed at the familiar voice. Forcing his eyes open he greedily drank in the sight of his lover, as he took his time to look around he realized that he was once more in the temple; in the small room that they had set aside for the _medicus_.

“You passed out when we were but halfway here, the _medicus_ says that your wound is not bad though it has delayed recovery a few more weeks at the least.” Agron grimaced as he told Nasir this knowing how badly he had been wanting to take a more active role in the rebellion.

“What of Aquila and the villa?”

Agron twitched, his jaw clenching reflexively before answering, “All are dead, and the villa burned to fucking ground.” Nasir relaxed at the news, Agron softening as he saw his reaction. “Spartacus says that it was quite a boon for our cause; that there were many there who hold great power in Rome.”

Nasir nodded, he knew the type of friends that his former master chose to surround himself with. There was one question that Agron had to ask, he would have no peace if he did not. “Nasir I would ask question of you, and you must know that no matter the answer I will not turn from you.” Nasir looked up as he heard the anguish in Agron’s voice, he knew the question that plagued Agron thoughts and sought quickly to remedy troubled heart.

“He did not lay hand upon me,” Nasir reached up and grabbed Agron behind his neck forcing their eyes to meet and the strength of the truth to be felt in his grip. “I did not allow it, I wish for no other hands but yours for the rest of my days.” Agron closed his eyes the relief clearly written on his face. “Turn thoughts from ashes and flames, I would have you here with me in both mind and body.” He used the hand behind Agron’s neck to bring him down into a deep, slow kiss. Their passion, for the moment, taking backseat to their love; Agron gently pulled away laying his forehead against Nasir’s not wanting to be separated by even the smallest of distances.

“If my recovery is delayed then that means other _activities_ will also be as well?” Nasir questioned, disappointment at having to wait even longer to truly have Agron in his bed.

“It does not matter; I would gladly wait a thousand years if that is what it would take. All that matters is that you are once again in my arms, and I will allow no one to take you from them again.” Agron leaned down and sealed his oath with a kiss. Though there were many obstacles ahead, and many ways that they would be parted they took solace in the time they had, and relished the love they had found in the most hopeless of places.

 

                                       The End

 

 

         

           

 


End file.
